kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Foundation X
is an underground research organization focusing on illegal projects with phenomenal energetic potentials. The massive projects they focus would provide in return immeasurable profit and research data from sponsoring different organizations to their respective project. They first debut in Kamen Rider W, sponsoring the Musuem for their Gaia Memory research, involving the investigating the true Gaia Memory and the artificial Gaia Memories. After Ryubee Sonozaki dies, the foundation takes over the Gaia Impact project. But after the death of Jun Kazu, Foundation X cancels all Gaia Memory research to focus on other prospective projects, such as the O Medals and later the Cosmic Energy research of Mitsuaki Gamo. Foundation X is also known for creating Dummy Kaijin, which are kaijin that resemble and hold the powers of the kaijin they represent, but are actually manifestations of Gaia Memories, Medals, or Cosmic Energy. Appearance All members of Foundation X wear white business suits, classifying them as both researchers and business . History W to be added Fourze to be added Members * was a valuable Foundation X member who was a Quark/Necro-Over hybrid, and the Utopia Dopant, the final major antagonist of Kamen Rider W. * is a researcher from Foundation X who picks up the T2 Gaia Memories from Kazu to take to the Foundation's headquarters in episode 44 of Kamen Rider W. However, as revealed in the opening of Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, he is attacked en route in a helicopter to Foundation X's headquarters by Katsumi Daido who takes the T2 Eternal Memory as he escapes death when Tabata activated the suitcase's self destruct, killing himself as the helicopter explodes and the other T2 Gaia Memories spread throughout Futo. * is the woman in charge of Foundation X, usually researching Foundation X reports about unusual events or artifacts, such as NEVER or the O Medals, which are graded from A, B, C, D, or F. She is often seen with a stopwatch, as she is very strict when it comes to keeping schedules. She is shown to check her stopwatch frequently and doing strict allocations of time for matters, even interrupting others' talking and not sparing even a second more, should it affect her schedule. After Jun Kazu's defeat, she officially decides to end the foundation's Gaia Memory research. * was a Foundation X scientist studying the use of psychic ability and created an army of psychic-powered soldiers known as . He can transform into the and is the main antagonist in Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Eternal. * was one of Doctor Prospect's Quarks bodyguards before he was killed off by Gozo Domoto. * was one of Doctor Prospect's Quarks bodyguards before she was killed off by Kyosui Izumi. * was a Foundation X researcher who, before the events of Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max, he was known throughout Foundation X for successfully creating the Super Evolved Lifeform Mutamids. He then was granted funding for researching the time anomaly and SOLU that crashed to Earth, and created the GingaOh driver using Kamen Rider Poseidon's Core Medals, and the SOLU Switch created from the SOLU that had become Nadeshiko Misaki. However, he betrayed his supervisor and all of Foundation X, and revealed his intention to use the GingaOh Driver to rule not only the Earth, but the entire galaxy as the . He was destroyed, as the Super Galaxy King by the combination of OOO's Super TaToBa Kick and Fourze's''' Double Rocket Drill Kick''' * is one of Lem Kannagi's subordinates. Foundation X experiments have turned him into a Mutamit known as , who resembles a dragon with a breath weapon of bright blue energy. Katal fight Kamen Rider Fourze and the Kamen Rider Club before meeting his end at the hands of Kamen Rider Fourze Rocket States's Rider Tailspin Crusher. Katal's Mutamit form Suddendath is based on the design of Suddendass of the Skyrider movie. * is one of Lem Kannagi's subordinates. She has also been transformed into a Mutamit by Foundation X who demonstrates catlike abilities without transforming, but never transforms into full Mutamit form. Instead she utilizes a Zodiarts Switch to become a copy of the Unicorn Zodiarts. She is defeated by Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme. * is Lem Kannagi's superior in Foundation X. She is killed by Kannagi after his agenda to take over the world is exposed. * * was Foundation X's scientist that was originally named . * was Foundation X's scientist originally named . Notes *Foundation X is the financial backer of many evil organizations and research facilities. Their manner of involvement with other organizations is somewhat similar to Shocker and the Great Leader's support of evil organizations in the Showa Era. *In the Graphic Novel adaptation of Cyborg 009, Foundation X is revealed to be a supporter of the death merchant organization Black Ghost and is mentioned several times as "The Foundation". Its name is revealed towards the end when one of its unseen operatives kills Skull on an unnamed space station for his failure to defeat the 00 Cyborgs and his scheming to overthrow them and take over the world. Category:Villains Category:Museum Category:Organization